


Heartlines Times 3 Equals Tragedy

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Fueled by Ramen, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, I wrote this for a friend then changed a little couple things and decided to post, M/M, No one lives, Oops, Soulmates, This is not very good, heartlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Mikey Way has two heartlines, and it brings so much worry & pain into his life.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta & Pete Wentz, Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way, Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Gabe Saporta/Pete Wentz, Mikey Way & Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Heartlines Times 3 Equals Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I literally just changed like 5 words and added a couple sentences & decided to post. Be warned this is not well written.

See the funny thing about Mikey was that he had two heartlines. His mom had told him at the ripe age of thirteen that it meant he was going to have two epic loves in his life, but after using google he soon found out it was likely one of them would die. He grew up with a feeling of dread constantly over him. Everyone said they just  _ knew  _ when they met their soulmate, like something just snapped into place. 

Mikey was worried, he knew deep down that even if someone didn't die, they most likely would get hurt. He didn’t want that. Ever. Mikey did his best to stay away from people who he felt like he could fall in love with all throughout high school. 

Mikey had a group of four friends at school, Gerard, his older brother, Ray, Frank, and Bert. They all knew how much those two heartlines bothered, and weighed on Mikey. Mikey had one other friend too, he had met him online on a group for people who had two heartlines. His name was Pete. 

Pete was amazing. He was probably one of the closest people Mikey had. Pete had met one of his soulmates already, and was hesitant for when he met the other, he wasn’t sure how it would play out. His partner who he hadn’t named, had seemed closed off to the idea of a third person in their relationship. From what Pete had told Mikey apparently he never wanted to even talk about it. 

Mikey never told anyone, but what Pete said only concerned him more on his own possible relationship. 

It wasn’t until college that Mikey felt like he could kind of breath again. He figured that if he did meet one of his supposed soulmates he could always just ignore them or something. Just stay away, it would be what’s best for them all. Mikey still made few friends, and kept closed off from most people. 

The seventh of April was when things began to change, he walked into his second class when he was met with the sight of the new TA. He introduced himself as Gabe, and it wasn’t until after class when Mikey decided that he had a better chance of getting his grade up with him rather than the professor, that the feeling hit him. It was right when Gabe, and him had shaken hands. 

Mikey had stood there frozen, nothing coming out of his mouth when Gabe spoke, “I have a boyfriend.” 

It was that sentence that snapped Mikey back into action. “Awesome. I actually need to talk to the professor.” He said, and walked off without saying even a goodbye. 

Mikey almost didn’t stop to talk to the professor about his grades, especially with what he was now referring to as, the  _ Hot New Development  _ in his head. But alas if he was going to make it on his own he really needed to pass this class. It was crowded as hell, and Mikey was right at the very edge of the group when he felt another wave of  _ something  _ flow through him, after a hand grabbed his shoulder. He assumed it was  _ Hot New Development,  _ and turned around to, he didn’t know what, when he saw his friend Pete holding onto his shoulder with a look of pure shock on his face. 

That was when Mikey finally understood why he had always felt so close to Pete. Pete was also his soulmate. And he had just met the second one moments before. Shit. Mikey’s mouth moved before he could think his words over, “Ummm, bye.” 

He pulled away from Pete’s grip, and started to try to push through the crowd. Before he could get very far, Mikey felt Pete grab a hold of his elbow pulling him down the other direction. Where Gabe was. Fucking shit. 

Mikey only clenched his eye’s shut in hopes that he would disappear. When he no longer felt bodies shoving against him, he opened his eyes to an image he really hoped wasn’t real. With his luck though it was. It was confirmed as real when Gabe lifted his fingers, and pointed at Pete. Before Mikey could...could what? Mikey, himself, wasn't even sure how to explain this situation, let alone the fact that Mikey had always been more than a little shy. Both his soulmates had boyfriends? Before he could shove his foot into his mouth though with very few words, Gabe spoke, his hand still raised. “That’s my boyfriend.” His voice was shaking. 

Gabe is Pete’s boyfriend. Pete is Gabe’s boyfriend. I am Pete’s second soulmate. Him, and his boyfriend are mine. Fucking, shit, fuck, bitch, shit. Fuck. 

Mikey decided the best course of action was to just disappear into his head. There was no reason what-so-ever he should have to endure whatever dramatic scene was about to happen. He wasn't sure how long he had been in his head, but he was jarringly knocked out of it when a very tall person had bent down, and started shaking his shoulders. 

“Mikey. Hey, Yo, Hey, Mikey, hey it's okay. We figured it out.” Gabe, it was Gabe who was speaking. Who had his hands still on Mikey’s shoulders. “We are all soulmates. Pete, You, and I. Each of us have two, and they’re each other.” 

Pete was over on Gabe’s otherside jumping up, and down excitedly. 

“Umm okay. Awesome.” Was the sentence Mikey spoke. 

  
  


**Two years later-**

Gabe, and Mikey were driving home. It had been probably the worst day of their lives. Right after they all had met, and come to terms with there being three as a couple, rather than two Pete had been Diagnosed with cancer. They were driving home from his funeral. Neither of them would ever be the same. 

It was pouring hard outside, the rain coming down in sheets. Pete would have loved it, said it was dramatic, and poetic. Gabe was at the wheel. Mikey wouldn’t know, and neither would Gabe until it was too late, but a car was headed right for them, with its headlights off. The paramedics would find them a few hours later, holding hands, but gone. They were all together, forever. 

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t deserve your kudos. 
> 
> No song that goes to this fic but I will say, if you haven’t listened to the Hamilton sound track you’re missing out.


End file.
